


Unexpected...but not bad

by Lulanya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Alec, But really it is manly fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Number one Malec shipper Izzy, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Rude Shadowhunters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, open end, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulanya/pseuds/Lulanya
Summary: Magnus wasn't too thrilled about going to the Institute.But he didn't expect that in the end he enjoyed himself there.





	Unexpected...but not bad

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that english isn't my first language. So if I made any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Have fun reading :)

Magnus really didn’t want to go the Institute. He had a long week and the Clave was always so demanding. They just didn’t understand that a complicated spell or portion wasn’t done overnight. So understandably his mood wasn’t at the highest when he arrived. Once he got to the Institute of New York he was greeted by a rude Shadowhunter who led him to a room and told him to wait. All the chairs looked the same and uncomfortable so he choose one next to a window. He sat there waiting. Nothing happened, nobody came. The Warlock grew more and more suspicious. But after forty-five minutes he heard little footsteps. The doorknob turned and the door opened slightly. A little figure rushed inside and closed the door fast. Only after that the young boy seemed to realise that he wasn’t alone.  
“Oh uhm…” Before he could explain himself heavier footsteps were heard. The boy looked stressed around the room before running to a closet and getting inside. Just as he was about to close the closet door he whispered:  
“Please don’t tell them I am here!”  
“Never”, Magnus replied smiling. Shortly after the boy was hidden in the cupboard the door opened and a mean-looking Shadowhunter stood in the door frame.  
“Warlock, did see a young boy with dark hair, come in here?”, he asked rudely.  
“Not that I am aware of”, he lied. The Shadowhunter looked around in the room and then walked away again, closing the door behind him. Magnus waited a bit after he was gone, before standing up and walking to the closet with the young Shadowhunter in it. Carefully, not to startle the young kid, he opened the door.  
“He’s gone now. You can come out.” The boy nodded and climbed out. He looked anxious to the door.  
“You can hide in here for a little while longer. It’s not like I had to do something”, Magnus offered, while sitting back in his chair. The boy considered it for a moment before climbing into the chair next to Magnus.  
“I am Magnus, by the way.” The boy looked at him with hazel eyes.  
“Alec. Alec Lightwood.”  
“Nice to meet you Alec. How old are you?” Magnus guessed not much older than 8 years.  
“I am 6 and a half years old”, Alec told him proudly.  
“Wow 6 and a whole half year. I am impressed”, Magnus said pretending to be all serious, which made Alec laugh.  
“How old are you?”, the boy now wanted to know. His age was something almost nobody knew about him. Especially a Nephilim. But something about this boy looked so pure and innocent. The way his big hazel eyes looked at him, full with curiosity. This child just asked him, because he wanted to know and not because he had an ulterior motive.  
“I am a bit older than 800 years. But that is a secret between us, ok?” Alec’s eyes went wide and he nodded.  
“Are you a Warlock?” Magnus hesitated, a bit afraid of the boy’s reaction if he told him the truth.  
“Yes. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”  
“Awesome. Can you do magic? Can you show me?” Magnus looked in bright eyes filled with excitement and he had to smile.  
“I show you- if you tell me why you hid from the other Shadowhunter”, Magnus suggested. Alec thought about the deal for a bit, before he decided.  
“Ok. That was a tutor. He’s teaching us about Downworlders. He told us that they are below us, because we have angel blood and they don’t.” At that Magnus got angry at the Shadowhunters for spreading these kind of propaganda amongst the very youngest of them. But he didn’t interrupt Alec.  
“And then I asked why and if it wouldn’t be more fun if we all just could be friends and be equal. But then he said that Warlocks are mean and Vampires and Werewolves couldn’t control themselves.”  
“And what do you think about that?”  
“I don’t think that every Warlock is mean. You are nice. And if Vampires and Werewolves can’t control themselves we have to help them to gain control. And I said that to him, but he wouldn’t listen and he was mean so I run away, because I didn’t want to listen to him anymore.” Magnus was stunned at that. Never would he have expected that kind of a response. And Alec seemed so honest that it was very unlikely that that was a lie, but rather what the boy really believed.  
“You are right Alec. It would be much more fun, if we all could be friends, but it is a long way until there. I want you to know that it is very good and important to think the way you do. Not many people, Shadowhunters or Downworlders, think that way and that is sad. So stick with what you believe even when everybody tells you that it’s wrong.”  
“Okay, can you show me your magic now?”, Alec asked impatiently. Magnus chuckled.  
“Of course. A deal is a deal, isn’t it?” And with that he raised his right hand and let blue sparks of magic appear. Alec’s eyes were fixed on the movement of his hand. His mouth hung open a little. Alecs little hand reached out for the blue sparks and he lost his balance. He almost fell from his chair but Magnus magic caught him and Alec floated a bit in the air, before Magnus sat him back in his chair.  
“That was funny! Your magic is so great”, Alec beamed with excitement. Magnus smiled at the little child while he babbled about his magic.  
“I don’t get it why mom said, that you are a mean, ugly Downworlder.” As soon as the words were out Alec realised what he just said and quickly slapped his hands on his mouth.  
“It’s ok Alec. I am used to comments like this”, he tried to reassure the child.  
“But you aren’t mean!” Alec stood on his chair and reached out to touch Magnus face. Magnus didn’t dare to move. The touch was so gentle and innocent.  
“And you aren’t ugly! You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” His voice was filled with affection and his big eyes looked fond at him.  
“Thank you Alec.” The boy smiled and withdraw his hand.  
“You’re welcome!” Every minute he spend with this little Shadowhunter he became more and more stunned by this child. Never had he met a Nephilim with such a big and open heart. Especially not this young. He hoped with everything, that when Alec would grow up he wouldn’t stop thinking the way he did right now. In that moment the door opened and a women stepped through. Alec shot up from his place to stand before his chair.  
“Alexander Gideon what are you doing here?”, she asked strict.  
“Gamish is looking for you everywhere. You should be studying!”  
“I was but he was mean, mom. He yelled at me!”, Alec tried to justify his actions.  
“So you decided to bother our guest instead?” Before Alec could say something Magnus stood up.  
“He didn’t bother me. He kept me company while you let me wait for a longer time that I actually have. So you should thank your son, as he is the only reason I am still here.” Alec smiled a bit mischievously. Apparently it didn’t happened often, that someone took his side and spoke against his mother.  
“Well anyway Alec you have studies to do. Go now, I call you for dinner”, she said to her son. Alec nodded and made his way out of the room. But before he stepped outside he turned around and waved at Magnus.  
“Bye Magnus.”  
“Goodbye Alexander.” And with that Alec left them alone.  
“I have to apologize if he bothered you”, Maryse Lightwood said.  
“As I said before he didn’t bother me at all. You should apologize for letting me wait so long. I am a very busy Warlock.”  
“Well let’s get to business then.” She stepped around a desk that stood in the room.  
“Please take a seat”, she gestured to the chair opposite of hers. They talked about a potion the Shadowhunters needed for a particular stubborn demon. After they discussed the price and the conditions Maryse left Magnus alone to find his way out, on his own. As he stood by the elevators he heard a familiar voice call out his name.  
“Magnus!” It was Alec. Smiling he turned in the direction the voice came from. He spotted Alexander immediately. But he wasn’t alone, the boy dragged a smaller child towards him. As he finally reached Magnus he let go of the other kid.  
“Magnus that is my sister Izzy. Her name is actual Isabelle, but we call her Izzy”, he told him exited. Magnus crouched down to be on eye level with the children.  
“Well it is a pleasure to meet you Isabelle”, he greeted her.  
“Hello!”, she said as excited as her brother and giggled  
“She is only four years old, but that’s ok. I can protect her.” Magnus could see how proud Alec was of his sister.  
“I have no doubt that you will Alexander. I am sorry, but I have to go now. There are people I need to help.” Alec face fell. The smile that was there seconds ago was gone. It broke Magnus heart.  
“Oh okay…” Oh no, Magnus was panicking, the last thing he wanted was to make this little boy sad.  
“But when I come to deliver the potion. I can visit you. Would that be alright?”, he suggested. Alec immediately lit up.  
“Does that mean we’re friends now?”, he asked a bit shy.  
“If you want to, of course.” He couldn’t prepare himself for what happened next. Alec flung himself in his arms and hugged the Warlock tightly. Magnus couldn’t stop smiling. Isabelle stood next to them clapping and laughing. As Alec let him go again, Magnus stood up.  
“I really have to go now, but I’ll come back. I promise. Goodbye Alexander and Isabelle.”  
“Goodbye Magnus. Izzy say goodbye to Magnus!”  
“Goodbye Magnus.” They both waved at him as the doors of the elevator closed.  
Once he was outside he created a portal directly into his Loft.  
He had a few clients at this day but he couldn’t wait to start the potion for the Shadowhunters. Because finishing the potion meant he could see Alexander again and fulfil his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)  
> \-------------------------------  
> Side note
> 
> The irony that Alec hid in a closed and that Magnus helped him "come out" of it, was in fact intentionally


End file.
